merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Tank Guide
Introduction Tank is used to call a unit with high HP, sometimes with surprisingly decent attack, which is optimal to be used as the team's meat shield or additional damage dealer. Well, a tank is good news! They're good for blocking enemies from reaching the low HP ranged units. Moreover, some have decent attack! What else do we need?? ....If a simple tank is 100% good enough to cling onto throughout the whole game, then maybe this guide would not exist. Normal tanks aren't bad, but, bitterly, they are simply not tanky enough to survive the high damage thrown at them as the game progresses, such as damage from defense pets that received a really high pray percentage during Guild War, high-leveled Raid, and such. To overcome this obstacle, a tank called a Zombie can be built. This guide will help you understand further about what Zombie Tank is, what kind of units can be Zombies, how to make one, and such. Hope this helps~ What is Zombie Tank? A zombie tank is a tank that has 100% chance of withstanding high damage, and even perhaps damage that is higher than the tank's own HP. And, thus, a higher-leveled tank. Unfortunately, not all units can be zombified. And, unsurprisingly, the units that can be zombified usually don't have high attack. However, in a way, slash tanks defy this nature due to being able to equip Exant Runes, which allow for a chance to land an instant kill past the half HP mark. How to make Zombie Tank "A 100% chance of withstanding high damage" will actually lead us to remember once more the function of the [[Rune#Special Effect (特殊効果)|'Endure Rune']]. An Endure Rune is the one element that makes it possible to build this kind of tank. The chance of a unit enduring an attack will depends on the rune's mana. On the other hand, the Endure Rune's effect is also triggered by the unit's toughness (further info about runes can be searched for in this page). So that means, the higher the toughness, the higher the percentage that Endure Rune will activate at. At some point, the chance of the rune activating can be pushed to 100% by raising the unit's toughness. Summary: To make a Zombie Tank, a unit's toughness must be high enough to reach 100% activation of the Endure Rune. For an accurate measurement of endurance rate, you can see the "Reference" below. Toughness & Endure Rune Chart Weaknesses One weakness might be that a unit that can be a zombie tank doesn't have high attack, which means their sole purpose is really for shielding. But that is not really a problem. Even if it's blessed with this great survivability advantage, a Zombie Tank is still a zombie, and zombies are not immortal. A Zombie Tank will die if they are attacked when their HP reaches 1. This makes multihit pets their dangerous archenemies, because they are attacking consecutively, which makes them likely to attack when the tank's hp reaches 1. To avoid the tank's death, players can keep avoiding incoming attacks by using the airshield method, but there are still other ways that can at least help to lessen the burden of the probable unlimited airshield-work. 'Easy ways to cover up for this weakness' #This first one is by using Healing Rune. It isn't particularly covering, but it at least makes the tank live longer. The zombie will get healed the moment you withdraw them. So this means, if their HP reaches 1, you can just keep airshielding to recover their whole HP! This makes it possible to make a team without a healer. #Second, if the zombie's archenemies are multihit bosses, then your sidekick will be the multihit healers! These healers aren't particularly having high attack each "hit", but high heal isn't the main point. The main point of a multihit healer is their healing speed. They can heal the zombie the moment their HP reaches 1 before the zombie gets attacked again. It will basically turn into a real battle of who can "hit" first! So, it is recommended to equip your healer with a [[Rune#Parameter (パラメータ)|'Quick Rune']]. If you're sort of an expert at airshielding, then the Healing Rune is good enough for you. Moreover, because you wouldn't need a healer to heal, you can make a team of 1 Zombie + 4 DPS, which means you may inflict higher damage. On the other hand, if you have trouble with airshielding, or are perhaps too busy to keep focusing on airshielding, then multihit healers will be great! You can actually even combine them to make it safer. Despite this, the battlefield is unpredictable. Even if you use both, there is no guarantee that you will turn out victorious. Basically in a high leveled guild war, it is possible to encounter more than 1 multihit boss that have high pray, and there is a high chance that your Zombie will get knocked out easily. Note: About help groups Merc Storia's 6/2017 update allows players to put certain units into groups. So zombie capacity against a bunch of multi-hit bosses. Take a review about helping units sent from your reserved force (not from other players): * Guts: +1 Guts bonus from the Cafeteria Guild Facility. During Guild War and Guild Raid (advent), guts bonus is multiplied. Called units will attack at a maximum attack rate of 11+ guts. * Runes: Will take effect when you have equipped runes for those units. Now putting in a zombie mechanism (trigger when hp is >1 or 2), by summoning a group of healers, the zombie tank will have much higher chance of surviving when they receive more healing hits. Also when your zombie tank gets finished, if the whole healer group have Revive Runes equipped, there is a huge chance that your zombie will be revived and come back into the fight right away (beware of boss's attack range in this case, when it comes closer to you!). "Meh, then why make a zombie if it's not guaranteed to block everything?" A zombie might not be a perfect shield, but they are the best shield you can have. The general point of using a melee is to hold bosses' attacks from reaching the units in the back. A tank is not bad, but they can't endure much, while a Zombie Tank is simple to control and won't die so easily. So, the value of your zombie will actually depend on you. List of zombifiable units Generally, without an endure rune of 33.333+ mana, melee units with 73 or more base toughness (grit) can become zombies. You can stretch this minimum by using Assist Units/Country Mind to further increase toughness (up to +6, Animal, Dinosaur, Tropical, Snow Country Minds). Country Minds that increase the effects of runes affect this as well (by 5% for each slot). :See Zombie Tank Guide/Units. Is Zombie Tank 100% Crucial? The answer is "It's not 100% necessary, but it's really nice to have it." There are indeed some quests that will be really hard without it, but it is not a must in all sections of the game. This game doesn't restrict us with only one kind of team building. Instead, it provides us with a wide range of options. Reference Yugalab's Endurance rate calculator: here How to use: Equip toughness rune, then input the unit's toughness stat with the rune equipped and the mana of the endurance rune. 1耐え率: zombie rate at 1 HP, 2耐え率: zombie rate at 2 HP. Category:Guide